


Movie Night

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Series: Movie Night A.K.A. The Fluffiest and Most Positive Infinity War Fix-It Fics You'll Find [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fuck The Russo Brothers, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Just a little bit of Stony at the end oop, No Angst, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SO MUCH FLUFF, SO MUCH HAPPINESS, Therapy, canon? what's that?, fuck infinity war, fuck marvel, infinity war fix-it, infinity war therapy, like at all, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: In which everyone on Planet Titan got the gauntlet off of Thanos before completion.Loki actually just faked his death, again.Gamora survived that fall.All the Asgardians were revived by Loki, Heimdall included.And Vision got his mind stone removed by Shuri peacefully and didn't die.AND NOBODY DIED EXCEPT THANOS.(The writing is absolute shit but it has a happy ending so who fucking cares?}





	Movie Night

"Wow thank God we got word from you guys that you guys defeated Thanos," Wanda said to Peter P, Peter Q, Tony, Nebula, Mantis, Drax, and Stephen as they settled down in the various places in the Avengers Facility living room, "or else I might've just destroyed Vision here".

"Speaking of," Tony said to Vision "you look different."

"Ah yes, Shuri here removed the Mind Stone and proceeded to destroy it," Vision replied "also, I'm a human now I guess."

"Huh. She did what we couldn't do," Bruce said, still amazed at Shuri's intellect.

"You really are the smartest person in this world," Tony said to her.

"Agreed," Shuri said, laughing.

"Hey, is that the gauntlet?' Scott said, just walking into the room with Clint at his side.

"Yeah," Tony said "wanna see?"

"Sure," Scott said as Tony tossed him the Gauntlet "want me to shrink and destroy it so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Okay, damn," Scott said, proceeding to shrink and destroy it.

"Greetings, everyone," Loki said as he teleported into the room with an injured Gamora by his side.

"Since when can you do that?" Natasha asked.

"Always," Loki replied.

"GAMORA!" Quill said, running to her and snatching her from Loki "you're alive!"

"She's injured but she'll live," Loki said.

"You faked your death?' Thor said " _again?"_

"It was the only way to make sure that everyone on the ship could be revived."

"Where are they then, brother?"

"Somewhere in Norway," Loki replied "Heimdall's with them don't worry." 

"Is Valkyrie there too by any chance?" Bruce asked.

"Actually no, she wanted to make a grand entrance here so she'll be coming in 3, 2..."

"Hey everyone," Valkyrie said, drunkenly walking into the living room.

"Valkyrie!" Thor and Bruce said excitedly.

"Thor! Bruce!" Valkyrie said back.

Valkyrie then saw Natasha.

"She's heavily attracted to her already," Mantis said, holding onto Valkyrie.

"Damn right," Valkyrie said, making her way towards Natasha, leaving Thor, Bruce, and Loki shook, especially Bruce, who fell.

"He needs some milk," Parker and Shuri said at the same time.

They both gasped, and Peter said "did we just become best friends?"

"Fuck yeah!" Shuri replied.

"Language," T'Challa said

"So what are we watching?" Rocket asked Tony.

" _Point Break._ "

"Can we watch  _The Empire Strikes Back_ instead?" Parker said.

" _Footloose,_ please," Quill said.

"My compound, my rules."

Suddenly, Steve and Bucky came into the living room.

"Um, hi," Steve said to Tony awkwardly, as Bucky walked away and started a conversation with Sam about how amazing it was to watch Okoye stab Thanos and kill him after Stephen used a portal to send him falling into Wakanda.

Tony just walked away "let's get to watching  _Point Break,"_  he said, breaking Steve's heart.

And so, everyone gathered around the living room. All the Guardians, the Avengers, the non affiliated, and also Happy and Ned after Tony had them flown in, to watch _Point Break_.

Everyone, one by one, fell asleep. All except two: Steve and Tony.

Steve, snuggled in between Sam and Bucky, looked across the room to see Tony, who had Peter's head on his shoulder and Bruce on his other shoulder.

Tony then met his gaze. 

He tried to glare and be angry, but he just couldn't, especially when Steve walked over to him, snatched him, and took him outside.

"I'm sorry," Steve said "for everything."

Tony stayed silent.

"I know things will never be the same because I ruined just about everything, and I don't expect you to forgive me, not now, not ever, but please, just know I'm so,  _so_ sorry that I betrayed you and tha-"

But his talking was cut off as Tony just grabbed him and crashed their lips together. Steve kissed him back, with just as much passion as Tony. 

"How I've missed you my love," Tony said "how I've missed you."

"I... I don't understand," Steve replied.

"Steve, I love you, and I wholeheartedly forgive you for all your actions," he said.

Steve smiled and replied, "I love you too, Tony" before kissing him again under the starry sky and the pale moonlight.


End file.
